


Das Dunkle hinter dem Schatten

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurze Einblicke in das Schattenleben der Charaktere von James Bond. (Drabbels geschrieben für den 3-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbel 1

**Author's Note:**

> James Bond, M, Vorschriften

Vorschriften waren einfach.

 

Vorschriften waren präzise und simple und sollten befolgt werden.

 

Doch obwohl M wusste wie wichtig Vorschriften waren, wusste sie auch, dass Bonds Deutung der Vorschriften manchmal einfach erfolgreicher war.


	2. Drabbel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Bond, Bond, Kindheitserinnerungen

Tod und Einsamkeit bestimmte seine Zukunft.

 

Blut und Mord seine Gegenwart.

 

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, dass er wenigstens sagen könnte, dass zumindest seine Vergangenheit etwas Licht in sein Leben gebracht hätte.


End file.
